Naruto Uzumaki - Demon of the Woods
by MadCow64
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Senju and Kushina Uzumaki Senju, is adopted at a young age, during which he becomes friends with Sasuke. Uchiha and Senju friendships have never lasted, how long will theirs last? And how will their friendship affect the Elemental Nations? Mokuton Naruto! Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is also my first story. Feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Two boys age 6 are currently traveling through the streets of Konoha followed by an older person in Anbu uniform. It is a beautiful sunny day today for Konoha yet the civilians are showing hatred towards one of the two boys.

The first boy has spiky black hair with bangs up to his eyes. He is wearing a long sleeved black shirt topped with the Uchiha crest on the back. He is Sasuke Uchiha.

The second boy has spiky blonde hair with goggles and is wearing an orange jumpsuit with the Uzumaki crest on the back. This is Naruto Uzumaki. The one who everyone is eyeing with anger.

But for the villagers he is not known as Naruto Uzumaki. He is known as fox-brat, scum, good-for-nothing, demon, monster and so on. They would love to jump on him right now and finish him off if it weren't for the Hokage's law. The law prevents them from even harming him and failure to abide to the law results in being charged for murder and an execution.

Even then, some were considering to attack him and would have done so if it weren't for the Anbu following the two boys behind them. So they quietly minded their own business as they strolled by.

Sasuke hardly able to keep his excitement in says, "Man! I can't believe today is the day we go to Ninja Academy! Hey Naruto, I'm gonna be the top dog here! After all I am an Uchiha! I will show them all!"

"Oh yeah? Well an Uchiha is nothing against the future Hokage of Konoha! Bring it on!" yells Naruto while pumping a fist in the air.

The Anbu behind them gives an unnoticeable smile. This Anbu is wearing traditional Anbu clothing with a mask on. He is none other than the Uchiha clan's famous Itachi Uchiha who is hailed as a prodigy. He is the older brother of both Sasuke and Naruto. He's currently dropping them off to the academy since their father, Fugaku Uchiha was unable to do so.

"Well Sasuke and Naruto. A true ninja never reveals his abilities. You would just be giving your opponents an advantage over you. That's not what an Uchiha or the future Hokage does." replies Itachi.

"Yeah but I will still be top in the academy and not reveal my abilities at the same time! I'm just that good!" says Sasuke with a little bit of Uchiha pride.

"Ha! Try beating the dark first. You can't even sleep without a night light! Scared of the boogie-monster?" replies Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke looks back at him and says, "At least I don't eat ramen all day!"

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's not good for you and you'll never be as strong as me!"

"WOAH! Don't you dare go around and insult the food of the gods!"

* * *

Meanwhile in heaven:

"Let me at him! I'm gonna rip him apart!" yells Kami. "How dare he insult Ramen! It took me forever to create something that good!"

At this everyone in Kami's presence just sweat drops while trying desperately to keep Kami at bay and save the poor Uchiha boy.

* * *

Back on earth:

Itachi only smiles at their antics and walks along. They arrive at the academy shortly. A ninja wearing a chunin vest comes to their side.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy! My name is Iruka! Oh you must be Sasuke Uchiha since there is only one Uchiha that is registering this year. And I am also assuming that the man behind you is Itachi?" says Iruka.

"Greetings sensei. It's been awhile." replies Itachi.

"Not long enough! You've rose the ranks quite fast! Who else is here? Oh! It's…. Naruto." Iruka says as he turns to Naruto.

Even though he spoke as nicely as he could, Naruto could still detect the venom in the words. _Why me?_ he asks himself. _What did I ever do? It's not like I'm some high ranking pervert ninja!_

Just then, a certain sharingan ninja, a kage, and sannin start sneezing. _Wonder who's thinking of me right now?_ think both Kakashi and Hiruzen as they turn back to their Icha Icha books. Or in Jiraiya's case, start running away since he was peeping in a woman's hot spring bathhouse. _I'm gonna kill the person who ruined my research!_ thinks Jiraiya as he is chased throughout the town.

Back to Naruto:

Even though everyone is against Naruto, he is still very happy thanks to the loving family he has. Naruto remembers back to the day he got a family.

* * *

*Flashback*

Naruto is running as fast as he can from an angry mob of civilians. Despite the fact of being an Uzumaki, even he has limits on stamina and he is only four years old. As he falls to the ground exhausted from running too much, someone comes to his aid. A certain Uchiha who saw what was going on (Naruto ran into the Uchiha territory).

This is none other than Mikoto Uchiha. Mother of Itachi and Sasuke. Also the best friend of Naruto's dead mother.

"You better leave right now or I'll show you why the Uchiha are feared throughout the world!" she growls as her sharingan flashes to life promising pain and agony.

Now the mob may be angry, but they certainly weren't foolish enough to pick a fight with a ninja let alone an Uchiha. So they left the Uchiha territory with a bitter taste in their mouth vowing to finish this next time.

Mikoto then walks over to Naruto to check on him. Naruto is able to gasp a thank you before passing out from running too much. Mikoto looks at him sadly thinking Kushina, _I will do the justice to your son that he deserves_ as she picks him up and takes him home.

It was nighttime and both Itachi and Sasuke were asleep. Fugaku was still awake when Mikoto brought Naruto in. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Fugaku too, coincidentally, knew Naruto's parents as well. Since he was a clan leader, he hung out with Minato a lot and the two bonded very closely.

As Fugaku rushes to Naruto's side he asks, "Is he alright?"

"Apart from being scared and tired, he's alright." replies Mikoto as she lays him down on the couch.

After laying him down, Mikoto and Fugaku both sit opposite to him in silence. Eventually Fugaku breaks the silence.

"What are we going to do with him? We certainly can't send him back to his house. He will get killed!" Fugaku says while in deep thought.

Mikoto then replies, "Well I've been giving this some thought. Why don't we adopt him?" Before Fugaku can even say a word she continues, "We'll only be a mother and father to the poor kid. After all we did know his parents quite well. We won't make him an Uchiha and won't teach him any of our clan's prized techniques as our clan won't allow it. He needs parents right now. He is only four! You know what it is like to be an orphan."

At this Fugaku only nods because he too was made an orphan around Naruto's age.

"But what are we going to tell the kids? Itachi will understand but Sasuke?"

"I'll make him understand, don't worry." comes a voice from behind, surprising both Mikoto and Fugaku.

Itachi was leaning against the side frame of the door with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. The fact that his parents did not sense him spoke highly of his skills, even at such a young age.

"Itachi, do you approve of this?" asks Mikoto.

Itachi smiles back, " Of course, this will be very good for both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto gets a family and Sasuke gets a friend to play with." _Maybe now he will stop bugging me so much._

Fugaku also thinks _It's gonna be a pain in the ass to explain this to the rest of the clan._

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

This was how Naruto got a family. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Well, I'll be off. Got an important mission to do today." says Itachi as he leaves.

"Bye big brother!" yells Sasuke.

"Later bro!" is the only thing that Naruto says.

Sasuke glares at him and then sighs, "You have no respect for elders at all do you?"

"NOPE!"

Despite their many differences, Naruto and Sasuke were as close as one can get. They would practise shuriken, taijutsu and do friendly spars while also playing pranks here and there. All in all, they're very close and on par with each other.

* * *

*One month later*

Sasuke and Naruto are hanging out with their newly made academy friends. In a month both have proved to be very successful in all academy training. They already knew everything! Taijutsu? They already had experience in it from practising everyday. It may be the basic academy stance but it's better than not knowing it at all. Shuriken and kunai throwing was natural for them. They could throw from twice the distance needed to throw from and still hit bullseye. Bunshins? That was the more complicated part. Their chakra levels were very high for a normal Genin, let alone an academy student. This made it hard for them to do such low level techniques. So Fugaku taught them a forbidden technique called the Shadow Clone which was fairly easy for both of them to do. As of right now, they could create at least 20 clones. Henges and kawarimis were sort of difficult for them but eventually they got the hang of it. They weren't as good as the rest of the class but hey, they rocked in everything else.

Right now they were hanging out with some friends of theirs, and sadly for Sasuke, his fangirls were also there. Some of their friends included Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and other fangirls of Sasuke.

They were currently playing Dodge Ninja with kunai and shuriken. Or in Sasuke's case, Dodge Girls much to his annoyance. It was almost night time so Naruto and Sasuke took a leave. Strangely, there was no one outside in the Uchiha clan and something reeked. Something like…. dead bodies.

Eventually they arrived at their house and by now even they could sense something was wrong. Naruto twists the doorknob and suddenly from inside Fugaku and Mikoto scream.

"Don't come in here!"

But of course as all kids their age, they tend to do the opposite of what's been told to them and that's what exactly Sasuke and Naruto did. They barged in.

As they entered their gaze froze on the bloodied bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto. As they rush towards their side a familiar voice stops them dead on their tracks.

"You shouldn't have come here. But now you have why don't come and enjoy the fun, my little brothers."

Naruto and Sasuke both turn their gaze towards a familiar set of sharingan glowing in the darkness. They keep watching as it slowly starts spinning and then picks up speed. It stops and becomes a three pronged shuriken shape. The Mangekyo Sharingan gleams into existence.

* * *

Finally done the first chapter! Tell me what you thought about it! Chapter two is Ancients Powers Return

I look forward to writing it!

MADCOW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ancient Powers Reawaken**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

In the Hokage's office was sitting a very tired old man. This old man was none other than Hiruzen, the third Hokage or otherwise known as The Professor. Today was the day of the Uchiha slaughter. He had wished this wouldn't have come to this but of course it did. An Anbu enters the office.

"Report!"

"The plan is being carried out as ordered. According to the plan, Itachi shall leave within the next hour branded as an S rank criminal." replies the Anbu without showing any remorse."

Hiruzen says, "Alright, you are dismissed."

The Anbu leaves in a shunshin. Hiruzen just sighs and turns around to his desk to do the paperwork, the burden of all Kages. As he turns around, he notices the big stack of papers on his desk. Growling, he sits down and begins to work knowing more paperwork is just around the corner. Of course his swearing could be heard by the Anbu standing outside guarding the door. They just sweatdropped at the supposed great Hokage's antics.

At the Uchiha territory:

Sasuke and Naruto both stare into Itachi's eyes. The Mangekyo sharingan eyes stare right back at both of them.

"Why?" whispers Sasuke trembling.

"To test my worth. To challenge myself. Sadly though it wasn't that hard." Itachi replies showing absolutely no emotion.

"WHAT? How could you? They are family!" Naruto roars back, emotions taking over.

"They _were_ family. They are now dead and soon you will be too. Tsukuyomi!"

Suddenly the world starts spinning around them. When it stops they witness their parents and Itachi talking. Suddenly Itachi brings out two kunai. A fight then breaks out between parents and son. Eventually Itachi gets the better of both of them and ruthlessly stabs them both.

"For the next 72 hours you will watch as mom and dad are killed." says a voice that seems to come out of nowhere but both Sasuke and Naruto recognize as Itachi's voice.

"NOOOO!" they scream as they desperately try to break the genjutsu but without any success.

Suddenly they are tied up to a stake and without any control over their body, are forced to watch the ruthless murder. After a very long time in Tsukuyomi, they are released and both Naruto and Sasuke are crying.

"No, please no more." sob Naruto and Sasuke.

"Pathetic! These are my brothers? Hm. I'll spare your pathetic lives. You two need more hatred in your hearts if you ever will defeat me. I will leave you two to take revenge for the Uchiha clan, that's if you can." says Itachi as he looks at his brothers for the last time. _Forgive me Sasuke. And Naruto. Protect Konoha and when you are ready, come after me and free me from this burden._

Saying this, Itachi leaves them to their misery as he continues to murder the last of the Uchiha. For a while Sasuke just full out cries until he gets the hold of himself and vows to kill Itachi. Naruto on the other end is just silent. Extremely silent as he watches Sasuke cry, only one thought comes to his mind.

 _Not again! I lost my real parents on the day of my birth. And now my foster parents! No! ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU! thinks Naruto as anger begins to overpower sadness._

* * *

*Flashback*

Sasuke and Naruto are practising shurikenjutsu in the backyard under the supervision of Itachi while Mikoto and Fugaku watch hidden. Both are doing extremely well getting 10/10 on all the targets. They feel very high of themselves until Itachi brings them back down to earth by showing them true shuriken skill by hitting all 10 scattered targets even one in the blind spot.

"Damn Itachi, you totally outclass us. I'm jealous and you NEVER show us how to even get better. This is not fair!" pouts Naruto.

"Well he is an Anbu ninja and a couple years older than us but still that is too good." says Sasuke.

"You'll get there." as he pokes both Sasuke's and Naruto's foreheads much to their annoyance.

After a while, much on the insistence of Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto take a break and sit down. After a while of bickering over small things, Naruto turns to Itachi.

"Itachi? Do you think mom and dad will tell me about my real parents? They sometimes says you're just like your mother and you remind me of your dad. I want to know more about them and what happened to them."

"Hm, well I'll ask them tonight and see what they say."

"Thanks!"

"How about we tell you right now?" a voice from behind says as Mikoto appears with Fugaku beside her.

And so they talk about who Naruto's parents were.

"We won't tell you who they were right now because you're not ready to know yet. But! What we can tell you is that they were very high level ninja who were known throughout Konoha. Sadly though they perished on the day the Kyuubi attacked. But nevertheless they loved you with all their hearts." says Fugaku as he sadly remembers the day he lost two of his very close friends.

After hearing this, Naruto gets teary-eyed. He apologizes in his head to his parents of all the bad things he thought about them. He leaves to his bedroom. Sasuke tries to follow him but Itachi holds him back.

"Not now. Let's leave him alone for a while."

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stare at each other and even though they don't say a single word, a silent message passes which says _let's go after him._

Itachi has just finished with killing the remainder of the Uchiha when he sees two figures rush at him with kunai poised to strike He dodges both of them.

Sasuke and Naruto glare back at him. They take up a taijutsu stance and start attacking Itachi. Itachi isn't called a prodigy for no reason. He merely pokes both of them near the rib cage and both are sent flying.

 _It seems anger has gotten the better of them. They know they can't beat me but still they won't give up._ Itachi thinks.

He turns and starts to leave when he hears two voices yell at the top of their lungs.

"DON'T LEAVE YET! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!"

Now normally Itachi wouldn't even turn his head and just keep walking, if it weren't for the sudden burst in chakra. His eyes widen in shock at the amount and turns around. He gets the biggest shock of his life.

Since birth, both Sasuke and Naruto have had a weird birthmark. Sasuke having the crescent mark on his left hand while Naruto having the sun mark on his right hand. Both Fugaku and Mikoto were clueless when Itachi asked why they had such marks. In fact no one knew why.

But now the marks were glowing. In fact that wasn't the only thing surprising. When Itachi gazed into Sasuke's eyes, he saw a one tomoe sharingan and suddenly it broke into two lines that went downwards and connected below to make an oval shape (just remember Sasuke's Mangekyo and imagine only one part of it.) An incomplete Mangekyo sharingan.

 _What chakra. That Mangekyo sharingan may be incomplete but the power is much stronger than my Mangekyo. Just imagine how powerful it will be once it is complete. Is this … the original Mangekyo sharingan of Indra, the son of the Six Paths?_ Itachi thinks as he remembers from reading the tablet of the Uchiha.

He then turns his gaze towards Naruto and also receives an equal surprise. For all around Naruto were plants. And they were growing! Trees were growing, plants were blooming. This only summed to one possible reason. Wood Style. He could feel the trees and plants siphoning his chakra slowly as some of them touched him, something he had never heard that Hashirama could do. The supposed kekkei genkai of Hashirama. It was said to be only a mutation but it seems that it's proven wrong.

 _How?_ Itachi thinks until he remembers that Naruto's mother, Kushina was the granddaughter of Mito and Hashirama which made her the younger sister of Tsunade.

 _Could they be, the saviours of the world that the tablet talked about?_ Itachi thinks as he remembers his visit to the tablet where he discovered a second part to it, hidden in the dust that gathered over the centuries, seemingly hidden by someone. It talked about how two destined ones that will hold the ancient powers of Indra and Ashura that will save the world from an ancient enemy that returns.

Itachi looks at Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them immediately charge but before they can do anything nasty he throws two seal tags faster than they can react with the kanji for sleep on it. Immediately it takes effect and both of them fall to the ground.

 _Well this is an interesting turn of events. Grow up well. Goodbye._ thinks Itachi as tears roll of his face, the effect of what he did finally affecting him.

Saying this. Itachi leaves the bloodstained compound of the once glorious Uchiha clan. He heads toward the Hokage building.

As he arrives the Anbu guarding the office ask, " Report mission."

"A success. Every Uchiha in Konoha has been exterminated with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Very well then. Enter. The Hokage is waiting for you."

The door opens and Itachi goes in. Hiruzen is waiting for him, quietly sitting in his chair, having finished with his arch nemesis, the paperwork.

Both look at each other for a while before Hiruzen speaks.

"Itachi. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Itachi just stands there but the sadness could be seen in his eyes.

"You have about 45 minutes before you are to leave the village and be branded as an S rank criminal. Is there anything you would like to ask before you leave?"

He stands there quietly for a while before he says, "Yes, I have one question if I may ask." Hiruzen nods. "Well out of curiosity, I wanted to know, since you are known as the Professor, why Sasuke has such high chakra levels? I mean only a jinchuuriki such as Naruto would have such chakra levels, so why does he have the same amount of chakra as Naruto?"

"What I am about to tell you is an S rank secret that should not be leaked for the safety of Sasuke. Well let me put it clearly. He is also the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi as well."

 _WHAAAAAT?_ Itachi thinks as his mind is just blown away from all the things he saw. First Sasuke's Mangekyo, then Naruto's Wood style and now Sasuke as a jinchuuriki? That was too much for him. So he the best thing he could do. He fainted.

"Itachi? ITACHI!"

*Few Minutes Later*

"So, you're finally awake, Itachi." says Hiruzen. "Now I guess you want to know how Sasuke is a jinchuuriki?"

Itachi only nods as he sits down and listens to the story.

 _On the day of the Kyuubi attack, when Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, he got Mikoto and Fugaku to pick up both Naruto and Sasuke because they were both newborns. Kushina had asked why they couldn't just put the Kyuubi all into Naruto._

 _Minato then said that only a true Senju, or Uzumaki could handle it and while Naruto did have Senju and Uzumakiblood within him, it was a mix which meant he was more half-Senju and half-Uzumaki. Therefore he could only sustain half of it. Sasuke however, had neither, but since the Uchiha clan had been related to Senju clan, something Tsunade had found out after about a decade of research, he could withstand half of the Kyuubi as well. After a short emotional breakthrough between the four friends, Minato then seals the Yin-Kurama into Sasuke and Yang-Kurama into Naruto._

Itachi only stares at Hiruzen from hearing the story and is then snapped out of it by him.

Hiruzen then says, " After the incident, Naruto and Sasuke were going to be shown throughout Konoha as heroes. I told them that Naruto was the jinchuuriki and the civilians went crazy. That's why Sasuke being the second jinchuuriki was never made public for his safety. It's really was only a stroke of luck that Naruto's name was said before his."

Itachi absorbs this new knowledge being told to him and decides to also enlighten Hiruzen before he leaves.

"I have something to tell you Lord Hokage." and he tells Hiruzen everything, from the ancient powers reawakening in Sasuke and Naruto to the stone tablet prophecy.

Now it is Hiruzen's turn to be shocked.

"Thank you Itachi. Now I guess it is time for you to be on your way. You will have a full days time before you are ranked S and start being chased by Anbu. Good Luck." says Hiruzen with a bit of compassion and embraces Itachi before he leaves.

Then Hiruzen sits back down on his chair and brings out his Icha Icha book. Itachi, now at the door turns around and notices the book in Hiruzen's hand.

"Lord Hokage, is that the book I think it is?"

"Yes, it is the brand new special edition Icha Icha book." replies Hiruzen before he realises what he just said.

This is because Itachi is a well known pervert hater. Or someone who like to cruelly torture those who are perverts. And that is exactly what he does with Hiruzen. He does some hand seals very fast and yells **Fire Style: Firebeam** which releases a beam of fire perfectly aimed at the book burning it to ashes.

"I'll take your leave now Lord Hokage." as he quickly and wisely leaves.

"ITACHI!" yells an angered Hiruzen.

After a while though, he does calm down and thinks of what should be done of Sasuke and Naruto. He thinks of calling Jiraiya in and thinking about it. After all he is the godfather of Naruto and was Fugaku's sensei along with Minato's and Kushina's. Also, he needed him to order another book since his old one got burned. _Man! And I was at such a good part too!_

* * *

 _Author Notes:_

I know the Sasuke isn't the first one to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan, but I did note that Itachi said it's incomplete yet much more powerful than his. This means that it's going to be more powerful than even Madara's. Same with Wood Style. I said trees and plants were blooming. Hashirama could only do trees. Naruto's wood style is more advanced and stronger like Sasuke.

Reviews appreciated. Next chapter is 'Till We Meet Again!

MADCOW


	3. Chapter 3

' **Till We Meet Again!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The following week after the mass murder of the Uchiha clan was very normal. The public of Konoha had finished mourning for their strongest clan knowing they had to move on. The other hidden villages right now were determining Konoha's strength now that they suffered the loss of an entire clan.

The villages being Iwa and Kumo both desperately wanted info on the status of Konoha but Hiruzen definitely wasn't senile with old age. Even if Konoha had received a huge blow, they didn't show it, maintaining their status as the strongest village.

* * *

In Konoha:

A large man with waist length, white, spiky hair could be seen in Konoha. He has red lines that come down from his eyes and his forehead protector has the kanji for oil and is wearing his normal ninja attire. This man is none other than the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

Also nicknamed The Toad Sage and is dubbed the strongest out of the three Sannin. He was present to remind the rest of the other ninja villages that the Sannin are still here and kicking although he also had an ulterior motive. Right now this legendary man was peeping into one of the more famous hot springs for more of his "research" for his latest edition of Icha Icha.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen was furiously waiting for the arrival of his student who, by now was late, even by a certain sharingan ninja's standards.

"Where the hell can he be? What's taking him so long!" yells Hiruzen angrily as he throws his arch nemesis's all over the floor.

Then it dawns on him on what Jiraiya could possibly be doing.

"He isn't, he wouldn't dare… not now anyways…." mutters Hiruzen under his breath. Then he yells, "ANBU! Go to every hot spring and bath house in Konoha and find me Jiraiya. When you do find him, first teach him a lesson and then bring him here. Scatter!"

At once the Anbu disappear, all hoping to be the one who find Jiraiya.

* * *

With Naruto and Sasuke:

Both Sasuke and Naruto were given an apartment to live in with all expenses paid by the Hokage. For the week Sasuke had been dead quiet, not talking even to Naruto. Naruto on the other end tried to lighten things up but was failing very miserably.

 _I need to get stronger. He killed everyone, only left me and Naruto to suffer. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if I have to. I will become an avenger for my clan._ Sasuke was thinking as he furiously thought of ways to gain strength since the academy only taught him everything he knew.

"Sasuke, that's enough," says Naruto, now tired of trying to cheer Sasuke up.

"Hm?" is the only reply from Sasuke.

"Tell me what's going on inside of that head of yours. Keeping everything clogged up in there isn't going to help me and you. They were my family to Sasuke. We have to move on."

"And let him get away with doing what he did?"

"NO! We will finish him when the time comes. We will do what we have to but thinking of ways to revenge ourselves isn't going to help us get stronger. Remember our history lessons with mom?"

Sasuke nods as this even though the thought is painful to him.

Naruto continues, "Madara was also deemed a god beside Hashirama yet he could never defeat him. Why? Because he was in constant thought of revenging his brother which only weakened him. Anger blinds a ninja and you're going down the same road. Sasuke, don't become like Madara, only thinking like this will bring you down, not up. I'm saddened by this too, but we need to move on. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting Itachi and what he did, it means living our own lives and doing what we have to. The rest is up to you."

Naruto then leaves as Sasuke is left deep in thought. Outside their door was a certain old man who had listened to everything Naruto said. He was Hiruzen. He had come to check on both of them but now he realised that Sasuke and Naruto were in good hands. They could take care of each other and he was particularly surprised by Naruto's wisdom and his words. Certainly no six year old ever talks this wise. _Then again, he is your son Minato._ thinks Hiruzen proudly as he sees his surrogate grandson handle Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Anbu quickly located Jiraiya and they start planning schemes to teach Jiraiya a lesson.

"We could just kick him into the hot springs and let the woman deal with him," says one Anbu.

"Like that one hasn't been used yet."

"Then what?"

The fourth Anbu that had been standing quietly for a while now thought of an idea.

"Hey guys, listen…." as they all crowd in.

"Man this is great for my next book!" thinks Jiraiya as he writes down everything he sees right down to the tiniest detail.

Suddenly, when he peeks back in after writing down more ideas, he sees, to his horror, 90 year old women who are horrendously fat and exposed to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yells Jiraiya who is shock after witnessing such a devastating genjutsu which was casted by the Anbu.

Then the rest of the Anbu push Jiraiya into the hot springs where then the woman proceed to beat him up. Or in Jiraiya's view, extremely old grannies.

After about thirty minutes of constant beating, the Anbu release the genjutsu and bring Jiraiya before the Hokage, who just glares right back Jiraiya.

"Heh heh heh, old man, um, I was about to come meet you anyways," says Jiraiya as he rubs the back of his head.

Hiruzen only shakes his head and tells the Anbu to leave them alone. Then he activates the silencing seals around the room so no one can listen in on the information. Immediately, Jiraiya gets serious.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me sensei?"

Then Hiruzen begins the long talk about Naruto and Sasuke which Itachi told him.

First, Jiraiya's mouth opens wide in shock, then he gets up from his chair in an attempt to yell out his denial about how this is even possible, before he stumbles and knocks his head on the Hokage's table and loses conscience.

Hiruzen sighs. _Even after all these years, he is still as clumsy._ He waits patiently for Jiraiya to get up and when he does, he has a lot of questions.

"How is this possible? How does Sasuke have an even more powerful Mangekyo than Itachi even though it's not complete? How does Naruto have wood style, wasn't it declared a mutation?"

"Enough Jiraiya, calm down before you raise your blood pressure. Even I don't know how and I will look into it but for now, what shall we do about them. We can't just leave them to grow up on their own."

"Hmmmm." thinks Jiraiya in deep thought. After a while, he says, "I know just who can take care of them and I will also continue to meet them from time to time. Also, I had heard of a prophecy from the toads stating that two legends shall be born who will create history and will have ancient powers that have not been awaken for a long time. Naruto has wood style which by my knowledge was only had the First. Sasuke, also has a powerful dojutsu which Itachi said is much stronger than his even though it's not complete and I can bet it will not reduce his eyesight like it does to other Mangekyo users. It is probably the same as Madara's eyes were. If in fact, they are the two legends, they will need training and I can help with that."

"That's a good idea, but who is the person that will take care of them?"

"I don't know for sure but I was hoping that Tsunade might."

"WHAAAAT? You think she will look after them? She thinks Konoha is cursed and won't even come back. Besides aren't you supposed to be Naruto's godfather. Speaking of which, hadn't Fugaku also declared you Itachi's godfather, meaning you are also Sasuke's godfather?" Hiruzen says.

"Well it's time someone knocked some sense into her. I know where she is right now and I will persuade her. And as for me being their godfather, I know I shouldn't have left Naruto to live by himself, but I couldn't just abandon my spy network. Konoha was in crumbles after the Kyuubi attack and it took me everything I had to remind everyone why we are the strongest. However, now that I'm back, I won't go back on my duty. " declares Jiraiya with utter confidence.

"Alright Jiraiya, go and find her. And bring her back here." Hiruzen replies.

Jiraiya nods and heads toward the window for a flashy exit. Before he can leave, Hiruzen says one more thing.

"And no more research until Tsunade comes back or I will make sure to thinks of a very suitable punishment for you."

Jiraiya gulps as he nods knowing from his childhood that his sensei was a great at making punishment since he used to things like this all the time when he was young. He would first get beat up by Tsunade and then his sensei would punish him in very unique ways. Once he was hanged upside down from the First's statue in such a way that if he moved, he would fall down and it was a long way, considering he was also tied up.

He leaps off the window as he heads to a small town in the Land of Fire which is called Poison Town because of all the sicknesses that the people had. The people no longer have any sickness thanks to the legendary Sannin of Konoha, Tsunade Senju who is deemed the greatest medic alive. However, people still called it Poison Town. She, and her assistant Shizune travelled around helping people, but never going anywhere near Konoha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells a very frustrated Tsunade at a Gambling Center in Poison Town.

She was winning, which many people deemed, the arriving of the end of the world since she was also known as The Legendary Sucker, who never won anything in gambling. When she was winning, many people got scared at how it was possible but sighed in relief when she lost knowing the world wasn't ending.

"Tsunade sensei, come on! Let's go home, you already lost everything." Shizune says trying to force Tsunade home.

"But, but, I was winning…. and then I lost…" mumbles Tsunade.

"I keep telling you to play in limit, you were winning, doesn't mean you would keep winning, I mean come on sensei how could you…" lectures Shizune as Tsunade then just tunes out and starts walking home with her.

Both of them were living in a house they bought, at the expense of Hiruzen, much to his dismay. It wasn't fairly big, considering they were going to move anyways now that their job here was done.

When they arrived home, someone was waiting. Somebody that Tsunade easily recognized.

"Jiraiya!" says Tsunade surprised which copied by Shizune.

"What's going on Tsunade? Haven't seen you in a long time. But I'm not here to catch up on what we've been doing. I'm here on something important." replies Jiraiya.

Immediately Tsunade and Shizune take a seat knowing that when Jiraiya is actually serious, it's bound to be important to hear.

"So, I'm pretty sure you heard of the Uchiha massacre…." says Jiraiya as he practically repeats what Hiruzen told him.

Like the last two people, Tsunade has the same type of shock and faints like Jiraiya and Hiruzen did. Shizune, on the other end had fainted when Jiraiya was half way done, not able to take too much shock. Tsunade wakes her up with medical jutsu and Shizune does the exact same to Tsunade when she faints.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Tsunade says suspiciously.

"Well I was hoping, I mean me and the old man were that you would adopt both Naruto and Sasuke considering they have nobody left in the world for them and you had already met both Minato and Fugaku as well." Jiraiya says almost whispering fearing at how Tsunade might react.

"NOOOO!" yells Tsunade getting up.

"But why Tsunade?"

"Because Konoha is cursed. That's why the Uchiha were murdered. And the people are also cursed. Two precious people of mine died in front of me because of what they wanted to protect Konoha. I don't want two others to die in my face as well. The Hokage seat is cursed! Konoha is cursed! And…" Tsunade goes on before she is interrupted by Jiraiya.

"TSUNADE! Don't go on insulting the very village that your grandfather created! I'm here to knock some sense into you. If you think the seat of Hokage is cursed then sensei should be dead by now, but he isn't. And if you're talking about Minato, then he died a hero's death protecting Konoha which is what all Konoha ninja's should do. Nawaki and Dan weren't wrong, they just were inexperienced which caused their downfall. Don't blame Konoha for that. Right now, you need someone in your life and both Naruto and Sasuke need someone caring for them and somebody who will also help train them into the ninja's they are born to become!" Jiraiya yells surprising both Tsunade and Shizune with his tone.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. If not for you, then atleast for Sasuke and Naruto, I have to say, they remind me of Nawaki very much, especially Naruto. See you tomorrow." says Jiraiya as he leaves.

* * *

After some thinking, Sasuke had come up with a conclusion. Even though he didn't like it Naruto was right. They have to live their own life, not waste it on someone who doesn't deserve to have it wasted on. So he then goes confront Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"You're right. We have to live our own life, but when we're strong enough, let's vow that we will end him!"

"Hell yeah!" says Naruto as he holds out his fist which Sasuke fist bumps.

For the first time in a while, Sasuke smiles.

Then Naruto breaks the silence by saying, "Last one to the training field has to buy lunch!"

"Whaa? NARUTO! Cheater! Get back here!" yells Sasuke as he chases after him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tsunade, she thinks about it for a long time and Shizune, surprisingly says that she agrees with Jiraiya and also that she would love to have younger brothers as well. Tsunade, also despite she said, also wants to adopt them and knows that Jiraiya is right deep in her heart. Eventually she gets herself to agree. Next morning Jiraiya returns and to his pleasure, Tsunade agreed.

"Now, sensei said he wanted to meet you and also get you to know both Naruto and Sasuke better." Jiraiya says hoping Tsunade doesn't freak out at the going back to Konoha.

At this, Tsunade only smiles, "Well, then we better get back on the road."

Jiraiya, stares at her for a moment before it finally clicks in his head on what she just said. On the way back, Jiraiya spares no moment teasing her calling her names that Naruto and Sasuke might call her such as "mom" or "grand-mom" considering her age. Finally, getting sick of it, Tsunade punches Jiraiya a little too hard which makes him go through two buildings.

"Great, just add that to my debt…" mutters Tsunade.

Kotetsu and Izumo were currently sitting idly at the entrance post of Konoha, supposedly "guarding" the great village.

"Man! I had more fun when I was genin! This is possibly more worse than D-ranks missions!" Kotetsu complains.

"Stop it man! Consider this an honour! Protecting our village by standing guard at the entrance stopping any ambush in their tracks." replies Izumo.

"More like staring into the woods counting animals," says Kotetsu as he turns around ready to sleep.

Then Izumo notices some people coming from the woods. He instantly recognizes them and wakes up Kotetsu who also stares in awe as Tsunade returns in a long time with her apprentice, and… a broken up Jiraiya? They just walk past them when Izumo realises that they forgot to get them to sign in.

"This place hasn't changed one bit!" Tsunade says looking around Konoha when her gaze stops at the Hokage mountain. _Grandfather, Granduncle and sensei, I'm finally back. A little late but better late then never._

"Well we better go meet the old man and while you guys do so, I'll go to the hospital and get treated." says Jiraiya as he slowly walks toward the hospital while Tsunade and Shizune walk into the Hokage's office.

"Ahhh! Tsunade so good to see you! It's been a while. And Shizune? Well. you've grown into quite the young girl, I bet the boys are just mad for you." says Hiruzen making Shizune blush.

Tsunade and Hiruzen embrace each other before they get back to business.

"Well, I already took the opportunity and talked with both of them and they agreed to get adopted. Surprisingly, both of them agreed, especially when I said that you were related to Naruto, though I didn't state how. I also told them about how Jiraiya was their godfather and that he would meet them from time to time."

"You knew I would agree?" Tsunade replies surprised.

"I am your teacher after all. But now I think you should meet both of them before we do anything."

Tsunade nods at this and Hiruzen takes both her and Shizune to meet them.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were preparing a prank for Hiruzen since they knew he was coming with their new family.

"This is going to be great!" squeals Naruto with excitement.

"I know and I'm going to get it all on video!" Sasuke replies while hiding the video recorder.

After a while, Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Shizune arrive.

"How are you doing my boys?" smiles Hiruzen.

"Great gramps! Why don't you guys sit down! The big chairs for you gramps!" yells Naruto back which reminds Tsunade of Nawaki and about how much they have in common.

Hiruzen chuckles as he sits down before he realizes just what a big mistake he did by doing exactly what Naruto wanted because he only too well knows what a big prankster he is. As he sits down on the office chair, it immediately drops down a little and then to Hiruzen's horror, paint falls from the ceiling painting him all black, while Sasuke records all that on video. When Hiruzen sat down, the chair dropped which pulled a near invisible wire which in turned opened up the ceiling dropping the bucket of paint.

Tsunade and Shizune are speechless while both Naruto and Sasuke howl in laughter. Then even Tsunade and Shizune join in on the laughter while Jiraiya (who just got treated) watched from the window of the apartment and laughs with them.

Eventually after the mess is cleaned up, they start talking about themselves, bonding bit by bit. All four of them are happy of being one big family.

Tsunade stays with them for a couple days before she decides to leave once again.

"It will be more fun on the road to train them this way, the pervert can also get to train them since he rarely ever is in Konoha. Also, we don't want everybody in Konoha knowing who Naruto and Sasuke truly are and some might think it is favoritism." Tsunade says.

In the end, Hiruzen agrees to it and Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the gate of Konoha with Tsunade and Shizune. Jiraiya also said he would be joining them for a short while before he left on another mission to start researching on the newly formed group called Akatsuki.

They all step out at the same time, leaving Konoha for a long time, yet knowing that this is only a new beginning and that their bonds with Konoha are too strong to leave forever.

* * *

Reviewing Appreciated! Also check out my other story: Nightmares of Shinobi. Bascially it's a humour story made for laughs.

MadCow


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sage of the Six Paths**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

It had been a month since Tsunade had taken Naruto and Sasuke to live and train with her. Now, they couldn't just walk out and expect nobody to notice. They would have to answer to the Shinobi and Civilian council and to Hiruzen's dismay, Tsunade left that to him.

Eventually Hiruzen convinced everybody that this was for the better good, that Tsunade could teach them both how to be the best shinobi they could be since they both came from prestigious backgrounds, as he put it (the civilian council wanted to retort that the "demon" didn't even come from a known background but Hiruzen glared them down), and that Jiraiya and Tsunade would form them into the ninja's they will become. After about an solid hour of unneeded arguing, mostly with Danzo, everybody reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Sasuke, they were currently honing their skills, much to their anger.

"Why can't pervy sage teach us anything worthwhile, we already know this crap." mutters Naruto as he works on his Body Replacement Technique.

"Who?"

"You know Jiraiya sensei. He said he's a sage and mom says he's a pervert, so I figured why not call him pervy sage?"

"Not a bad name…" is Sasuke's only reply as he works on he also works on his Body Replacement Technique while remembering to call Jiraiya that name.

Eventually both of them get bored of this and they moved onto Taijutsu. They only knew the basic Ninja Academy Taijutsu since Tsunade refused to teach them any new styles until they mastered this one.

After a while, they both take a rest and talk about other stuff, particularly, their powers.

"So… can you activate your Mangekyo Sharingan?" asks Naruto who was told by Fugaku all about the Sharingan and their different stages.

"No, hell, I can't even activate the one stage form! And you? Any luck with that Wood Style ability of yours?" asks Sasuke, who also knew about the Hashirama's kekkei genkai.

They both figured that Naruto must be related to Hashirama to have that ability and therefore related to the Senju clan. When Itachi had attacked their clan and they used their powers, both of them were fully aware of what was going on but they weren't able to control their powers.

"Nope. I can't even grow a plant!"

Both of them glanced down to their hands, Naruto, his right hand and Sasuke, his left hand. Sasuke, had a crescent shaped symbol on his left hand and Naruto had sun shaped symbol on his right hand. When their powers had activated, they felt a surge of power from their symbols and they had also glowed as if responding to their anger.

Shizune then yells out to them, "Naruto! Sasuke! Come on dinner is served!"

They both glance at each other but they don't say anything but their eyes say it all. They're praying that Tsunade didn't make the food. Tsunade is a terrible cook, but ironically, she loves to cook. Shizune, on the other hand is a good cook but rarely ever cooks since Tsunade insists that she wants to cook. Sadly, Shizune has gotten used to her food.

Thankfully, today, it was made by Shizune. Both of them thanked the gods and ate ravenously as if this was the first time they ever ate food. After eating, they played Shogi against Shizune, two against one but were still unable to beat her because Shizune is somewhat of a genius at Shogi.

"I believe the standings are 10-0." exclaims Shizune with a wide smile.

"Damn it sis. You're too good!" complains Naruto while Sasuke just glares that dark look which every Uchiha does when something goes against their favor.

After a while, they both go to bed. The next day, both Naruto and Sasuke insist on going into the woods to train alone. Tsunade doesn't want them to but eventually gives in when Shizune also agrees and says that the woods are peaceful and quiet and one of the better places to train then out in the front porch.

"Fine! Just don't go too far into the woods."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!" Sasuke yells at they race towards the woods.

Tsunade watches and smiles as they are leaving before saying, "Well finally! It's been awhile that I've been to the casino since I can't take these two! Now's a good chance! Let's go Shizune!"

Shizune only shakes her and follows her knowing that they were just going to come back empty handed.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke are going around practising Shurikenjutsu and all the while going deeper and deeper into the woods. Their only thought is, _What's the worse that can happen?_

After about an hour, they begin practising their taijutsu. Whenever they have taijutsu battles, they can never seem to top each other. They exhaust themselves by a non-stop spar. So they rest, looking around at nature, until they hear somebody. In fact it's a group a people. They wouldn't have went to check or even bothered to get up had it not been for a voice.

"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! HEl… " yells a woman before she is promptly shut up.

"Naruto, I think we should check this out." Sasuke whispers, careful not to give away their location since they started to move closer as soon as they heard the voices.

Naruto only nods. As they get closer, they are able to see the place better. The area was very big, with big tents created all around, at least 20. There was food and water supplies bundled up nearby. There also were about 20-30 men who all appeared to be ninja except for one big difference.

"Missing nins!" gasps Naruto as he recognizes them from the slash mark.

Tsunade and Shizune had made sure to keep them on track of missing nins since that information could save their lives but these people weren't recognizable meaning they just recently became missing nins.

"Judging from their headband, they seem to be Iwa ninjas." Sasuke adds in.

But they weren't the only ones around. There also were at least a dozen woman tied up and gagged and were being taken to a big tent. It was obvious that they were being kept against their will.

"Let's do something about this!" Naruto says to Sasuke.

"You crazy? We can't handle these missing nins! Let's go back and get mom and sis." retorts Sasuke.

But sadly for them, these ninjas were a bit more attentive then they thought. While they were bickering about what to do, three ninjas appeared behind them and blasted them right into the center of the base.

"Whaa?" says Sasuke momentarily confused.

Naruto looks around and sees their trapped. "CRAP!"

Instantly their on their feet and in a taijutsu stance. The Iwa ninjas just stare at them and laugh.

"Oh? Their gonna fight us?"

"Please don't hurt us!"

"I'm scared!"

"I'll never do this again, please just don't hurt me!"

They break into laughter again. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were whispering their plan. Even though they really only spar against each other, they are actually very good partners as Iruka learned the hard way when they sparred against him.

Quickly they lash out at the nearest ninjas at their most vulnerable spot catching them off guard. Immediately the others get ready to attack back. None of them use ninjutsu or genjutsu. All of them attack by taijutsu which quickly overwhelm Naruto and Sasuke. But even now, they are only playing with them. Wanting the two kids to feel weak and make them beg for freedom. Too bad for them, they use it to their advantage.

Sasuke quickly backs up and says, "Naruto!"

He then immediately starts doing hand seals at an impressive rate for his age, stunning the Iwa nins since they didn't think someone his age could do something like this.

He yells: **Fire style: Grand Fireball Technique** and blows out a huge fireball which surprises all of them. But before they can even react, Naruto finishes his own hand seals and yells out: **Wind style: Great Breakthrough** which blows the fireball at an even faster rate and makes it much much bigger. The shocked nins barely have time to defend.

Quickly a couple of them do their own hand seals and yell: **Earth style: Multiple Earth-Style Walls** which creates a couple a barriers stopping the fireball in it's place.

"Uh oh. We're in trouble." says Naruto.

Sasuke looks at him and manages a smile, "No shit sherlock."

Somewhere in the town while this was happening, Tsunade was winning a ton of money. Millions to be exact.

Suddenly Tsunade realised what a bad omen this was. Shizune had already realized it when Tsunade had struck one million but she wasn't listening then. Now Tsunade looks at Shizune and only one thought races through their heads. _The boys!_

Right now, Sasuke and Naruto were in a heap load of trouble. Though they fought valiantly, well, for their age, they were captured by the Iwa missing nins. Even after they were captured, they kept struggling which annoyed the nins so they just knocked them out.

"UGH! I'm gonna make them pay for that headache they ga…" Naruto begins when he realises that he is staring at somebody FLOATING in the air cross legged in a vast empty place. He has ripples for eyes and super huge beard. His first thought is to scream like a girl and run away but something about this man seems soothing. He feels like he has met this person before.

Soon Sasuke joins and he has the exact same reaction but seeing Naruto calm helps him calm down.

"Ahh, so you both are here. Hello Sasuke, Naruto. Before you ask me how, I know everything about you because you are in essence part of me. I will explain that in a bit. But before that, let me tell you who I am. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki or otherwise know as The Sage Of The Six Paths."

At this Sasuke and Naruto say nothing but just gap since they had heard of the legendary figure from Mikoto during the times she told stories.

"Now you may want to ask why I am here? Well that is simple, you two are my sons Indra and Ashura. Not exactly them but reincarnations of them. But that's not all, you Sasuke are Uchiha, descendant of Indra and you Naruto are Senju and Uzumaki, descendant of Ashura. The symbols on your hands represent that you are this generation's Ashura and Indra." He goes on.

Naruto and Sasuke don't find this hard to believe because they can feel that this is true and also that since he is also known as the Sage of the Six Paths, he wouldn't really gain anything from lying to them. He then goes on to tell the tale of why the Uchiha and Senju are bitter rivals, because of how he chose Ashura.

Finally, Naruto gathers up his courage and asks, "Is that why we have these kekkei genkai's? Because we are Ashura and Indra?"

The Sage shakes his head, "No, this is the kekkei genkai for all of your clan members. But when the first Senju and Uchiha were born, the first descendants of Ashura and Indra, they had the same abilities as you, Wood Style and Mangekyo Sharingan, my powers. They always fought and were rivals. But their powers were too destructive and they imagined what would happen if the entire clan had their powers. And so they sealed it away. But they knew it would once again resurface but they hoped by then people would understand how to use the power for greater good more than they had."

He the continues, "The powers then resurfaced in Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the last generations Ashura and Indra. But they weren't completely settled and stable. So they weren't able to pass it on to their kin. However, the Uchiha had strong chakra which is why the Mangekyo has appeared in other Uchiha however not without a price, eyesight. Sasuke, you however, don't have that price since your Mangekyo has become stable. Since the Senju don't have strong chakra, other Senju did not get it but it stabilized in you Naruto."

All of this made sense to both of them and they both nodded. Suddenly two large fox like figures come out of the blue behind them. They, being 6, scream like banshees. Then the foxes merge into one.

"Ahh, Kurama, it's good to see you again!" says the Sage and then he begins to explains who Kurama is and what biju's are. Also what they are as in jinchuurikis.

"Hi Kurama! I didn't know I had such a cool and awesome beast inside me!"

"Man! I've been looking for power all along and I find that something super powerful is right inside me."

This gets different reactions from Kurama. Yang-Kurama is more peaceful and seeks someone worthy of being a friend and companion, finds that in Naruto. Yin-Kurama is more about power and being stronger, finds that in Sasuke.

" **You don't hate me like every other human always has**?"

"Why should be? I'm speaking for Naruto as well. We don't differentiate between people, or animals. You may look scary and evil, but that doesn't mean you're scary and evil." Sasuke replies to which Naruto nods.

" **I think this is a beginning for a great friendship!** " grins Kurama to which Sasuke and Naruto grin back and fist bump with him.

"I've always told you Kurama that you will find someone worthy of being your friend. Now let's get back to business. You are captured and being held. You do not know how to use your power and that you will need to learn from others in your world since I am only here temporarily. But I can help unlock it for you. I can also take care of the situation right now for you if you like."

To this, Naruto and Sasuke practically begged for him to do so, wanting to see the Sage in action.

* * *

While they were both unconscious, both Tsunade and Shizune were tearing apart the forest looking for them. It took them about an hour since Naruto and Sasuke had went into the forest quite deep. Tsunade muttered under her breath something about teaching them a lesson. When they did find them, to their horror, they were tied up and captured along with other women.

As soon as they were about to invade the camp and completely destroy it, Sasuke and Naruto wake up and look them in the eye, some how sensing they were here. They both shake their head meaning they want to handle this.

Then Sasuke looks up to the Iwa nins and says, "Oi! You better release or else!"

"Or what? You will kill us?" retorts an Iwa ninja.

"No, just teach you a lesson!" grins Naruto and suddenly their posture changes.

Naruto begins to glow a bright yellow blinding everybody including Tsunade and Shizune. He eventually stops glowing and his appearance is very different. Somehow he broke free. His hair is now glowing, he has a black one piece bodysuit on with a yellow glowing coat on. He is also holding two black rods with nine black balls floating behind him.

" **Sage of the Six Paths Yang - Chakra Mode.** "he says in a deep voice which clearly does not belong to him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke also escapes his bonds but doesn't undergo any appearance change except his eyes. They become light purple with ripples. The rinnegan. He also speaks in a voice that does not belong to him. He speaks, " **Sage of the Six Paths Yin-Chakra Mode.** "

The Iwa ninjas are now frightened by the ordeal but decide it's just a genjutsu and begin a combo attack.

 **Earth style: Great Dragon Combo:** they all say in union which creates a tremendous rock dragon created out of the formation of the earth. It spirals upward, reaching for the sky before it descends down towards its chosen targets.

Naruto (The Sage is now in control of Naruto) merely looks up and one of the black orbs behind him now heads towards the dragon. As it goes after the dragon, it begins to grow in size until it is nearly twice as big as the dragon itself! The ball then opens up and swallows the earth dragon. It returns back to it's normal size and descends back to Naruto.

The Iwa ninjas are very shocked at this display, so shocked that they don't notice Sasuke (Also in the Sage's control) raise his hand until it's too late, not that they could do anything.

 **Shinra Tensei!**

Suddenly all the ninjas are thrown off balance and hurtled towards the tents that had taken so much time and effort to put up and bring them crashing down. All of the ninjas are now unconscious, some from the shock of being beat by two kids and others by the Shinra Tensei.

When this was happening, Shizune and Tsunade were staring in shock at what both of them did.

 _I don't know how much more I can take from these two. They're going to be the end of me._ thinks Tsunade.

"This was only a portion of my true power that was shown. With time, you two will learn how to control your respective powers. There will be no one able to match you except each other." says the Sage as he is steadily becoming transparent. "My time is up right now, but whenever you need me, call to my spirit with your heart and I will return. Goodbye my sons, end the rivalry between your clan's once and for all and start anew."

Naruto and Sasuke wave as the Sage becomes more and more transparent while Kurama behind them is… crying?

" **Don't leave… dad! It's only ... sob….been a couple…. minutes! Waah!"** sobs Kurama while everybody merely sweat drops at the great biju's antics.

"You know I am always with you and the other biju. I am never truly gone from my children." replies the Sage to Kurama as he hugs (or rather tries to since Kurama's too big) him.

After the Sage leaves, Naruto and Sasuke turn back and find Kurama split back into two, each Kurama back with it's container.

The connection splits up and both Naruto and Sasuke find themselves in their respective bodies.

" **Well kit! I'm sleepy so I'm gonna leave you to chat with your aun… err I mean your mom and sis. Later."** yawns a sleepy looking Kurama before he severs the connection with Naruto where Naruto only looks back and says, "No! I want to chat with you and ask you about your life. Don't act like that you overgrown fox!"

Kurama just severs the connection while listening to Naruto grumble about his attitude to which Kurama grins thinking _I guess you were right father. I will get somebody who will see me as I am and not care about it._

Meanwhile,with Sasuke and Kurama (they are now both separate so they have different minds).

" **Well, right now I think you need to give answers to your mom and sister since they are still standing there with their mouths gaping like fishes."** chuckles Kurama before he severs the connection as well.

"Later! But I still want to talk to you after! Don't forget cause I don't know how to connect to you and do this. Plus I want to know lots of jutsus so I can stuff your other half and Naruto full of them and beat him!" yells Sasuke just as Kurama is leaving his mindscape. After severing the connection, Yin-Kurama has the exact same though that Yang-Kurama did.

Naruto opens his eyes to find that Sasuke still has his eyes closed while in the distance he can see his mom and sister standing very still. _Eh. Sasuke will catch up to us._

He goes running to Tsunade and Shizune and immediately snaps them back to reality.

"How? What was that? You okay! I was soo…" starts babbling Tsunade while Shizue is hugging him and Sasuke who just came around and ran up to them.

"It's alright mom! Calm down! We're okay and we'll tell you everything. Just not here." replies Sasuke.

Eventually Tsunade calms down and they all return to the house where Naruto and Sasuke tell their story of how they met the Sage of the Six Paths and what he told them. At first they don't believe them, but they saw it with their own eyes so they have no choice but to believe it.

"Well, if the Sage himself said you need, then I guess we should start training you much harder." says Tsunade which makes Sasuke and Naruto very very happy. "But first, let's go get the pervert."

* * *

Chapter 4 finished! I think it was one of my better chapters. Reviews are appreciated. Also check out my other story: Nightmare's of Shinobi

MADCOW


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Normal Speak: "Naruto"

Thought: 'Naruto'

Deep Voice (Biju Infused Voice): **"Naruto"**

* * *

A well aimed kunai slices through the air as it goes after the person with deadly precision. The boy arcs his back narrowly missing the kunai, a feat which he might have found impossible if it weren't for his sharingan.

It's a extremely cloudy day with rain threatening to fall any second. But that hardly mattered to the two ninjas who are only focused on defeating each other. They are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the ninjas in training with two of the Sannin. Currently they are living in The Land Of Tea in a small town. Tsunade chose this spot specifically for the fact that they could go all out without attracting attention because of the land they had bought.

It had been six years since the day they first learned of their powers. Tsunade and Jiraiya both had agreed on a training plan. Whenever Jiraiya was there, he would teach them and help them hone their ninjutsu. Tsunade would teach them taijutsu and genjutsu while Shizune helped them with medical ninjutsu, which they were forced to learn by Tsunade. Jiraiya would also start teaching them fuinjutsu when they were old enough (which they both thought were old enough, but who listens to 12 year olds?).

When they both tested for their nature affinities, they were all shocked that they had all _five_ affinities! Jiraiya theorised that since they were both sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, who created ninjutsu, they would have all nature affinities.

Naruto and Sasuke had grown greatly after the meeting with the Sage. Now age 12, they had grown in strength, power, intelligence and looks. Whenever Tsunade looked at Naruto, she was always reminded of Minato. Naruto hadn't been told about his family but Jiraiya had almost blurted out Minato during a training session. For Jiraiya, Naruto was pretty much Minato reborn.

Naruto had finally discarded the old orange suit! After being pestered about it, he went out and bought a new ninja suit with Shizune, who said it made him look very handsome. It was a full black sleeveless suit with some orange stripes, which Naruto said was absolutely necessary. He also fingerless gloves and black cloth wrapped around his right hand.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't discard his suit. He kept it except he also wrapped black cloth around his dominant arm, which was his left arm. He had also grown into a very striking young man, even though he is only 12, girls still fell for him everywhere, much to Naruto's envy.

" **Mokuton: Wood Spikes!"** yells Naruto as wooden spikes start sprouting at the feet of Sasuke growing to immense size.

Sasuke backflips out of the range of the spikes and brings out two halves of a shuriken and spins them at blinding speed.

" **Demon Wind Shuriken!"**

He throws it, slicing through the spikes, surprising Naruto. As the shuriken hits Naruto smoke flies everywhere. When the smoke lifts, Sasuke sees Naruto on the ground with his eyes closed.

Smirking, he extends his arm out to grab the shuriken which came flying back like a boomerang. _Wait a minute, this isn't a boomerang, it's a shuriken!_

At the last second, he throws himself away, as the shuriken transforms into Naruto who's performing hand seals rapidly.

Sasuke also does his hand seals and they both finish at the same time.

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"**

" **Water Style: Whirlpool!"**

As Sasuke breathes out the fire he realises that this is not going to very effective against Naruto's whirlpool and so quickly disappears underneath the ground while the fire blocks his escapes. As the two moves collide, the Whirlpool quickly overpowers the fire and turns it into smoke.

Naruto looks around the battlefield (their backyard) and realises that Sasuke went into hiding. Knowing he's going to attack soon, he quickly does one hand seal and yells, **"Great Clone Army!"**

A hundred Naruto's pop instantly to existent, battle ready. The next moment, Sasuke comes out of the ground and lashes out at the nearby Naruto with a solid punch to the stomach. He sees Naruto's face contorts in pain.

"Hah! I win this round Nar…" says Sasuke as he looks around and sees about 99 other Naruto. "...uto...SHIT!"

The Narutos quickly jump on Sasuke, bringing him to his knees. He tries to stand back up and return the punches but is easily overwhelmed. His hands are grabbed and yanked behind his back before he can do his own hand seals and bring a legion of Sasukes into battle.

"Sorry bro, I win this! The standings are now 1052 : 1052," grins Naruto as he has his knee grinding into Sasuke's back.

"Curses!"

Lightning streaks across the sky as the sound of thunder comes, rain starting to fall, as if it was waiting for the battle to end.

"BOYS! Get in here now! It's about to rain, plus someone's here to see you!"

Not needing more prompting, they both ran inside after Naruto dispelled the other clones. As they went into the living room, they saw a man with very long white hair with what Naruto called "makeup" all over his face and another very old man with his kage attire on.

"Pervy Sage! And… I can't believe it, it's the old man!"

Sasuke facepalms himself after hearing Naruto while everyone else sweat drops.

"Naruto, you need to be more respectful."

"See the boy finally gets it! I do deserve respect which I should have been getting a long time ago. I forgive you Sasuke!" cries Jiraiya as tears of joy fall from his eyes.

"I was talking about the Hokage…." replies Sasuke in a deadpan voice.

"Well then," Jiraiya replies quickly rubbing his tears out, " You don't deserve my forgiveness!"

"Why are you here gramps?" interrupts Naruto.

"Well…. I had brought a proposal to both you and Sasuke, your age group's graduation is in a couple of months, how would you like to join them and become genin of Konoha? We have been planning this for years, but Tsunade decided to train you longer instead of letting the academy do it," said the Third Hokage while sending a glance at Tsunade.

"You and I both know that the academy teaches nothing, and I mean NOTHING as valuable as what me and the pervert have been teaching them," replies as she glares down at her former teacher.

"WHO CARES?" yell Sasuke and Naruto who seemed very happy with the proposed plan.

They both looked quite beat up as they have been training since morning. Naruto just seemed a little winded with sweat rolling down his face, which could have just been rain, thanks to his ungodly Jinchuuriki and Uzumaki stamina. Sasuke on the other hand, only was a Jinchuuriki, not both, so he seemed a little worse off.

"But, bu…." Tsunade began before her teacher cut her off.

"Tsunade, you know that they are going to be Konoha ninjas soon, and the council would be after me if I just let them join the day of the genin exams. This would also not bode well for their classmates since they had to do four years of the academy." explains Hiruzen before he smiles and regards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now boys, go along with Jiraiya, he has a gift for both of you that I'm positive you will like."

They didn't need any more prompting. They both grabbed an arm of Jiraiya and dragged him away outside…. Into the rain. A couple seconds later Jiraiya came back with both of them grabbed by the back of their collars and took them upstairs grumbling about young kids having no respect while the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Now then… we need to talk," said Hiruzen seriously after he was certain they left.

"Come on pervy-sage give us the gift already!" yelled an over excited Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand was just as excited, but he kept his cool, after all, he is an Uchiha.

"Calm down brat! Jeez you are so much like your mother!" replied Jiraiya.

During the time Naruto and Sasuke were living with Tsunade, Naruto was finally told who his parents were. This was all Jiraiya's fault because he accidently revealed it.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

" _Yatta! I did it! Check it out pervy-sage!" exclaimed Naruto as he did a number of hand seals._

" _ **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"**_

 _The swamp covered the entire training field… which included Jiraiya. He was too busy writing his newest novel Icha Icha: The Blond's Journey Through Life which was totally not based on Tsunade like his first novel. When the swamp appeared, he quickly shunshined away from the ground and onto the nearest tree. However, his book wasn't so lucky._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jiraiya as six months of work went down the dirt, forever disappearing from mankind's hands to who knows where._

 _Down in Shinigami's Realm:_

 _Shinigami sighed as he went through his day of torturing the fellow residents of his realm that were brought there as punishment for their life. He was bored. Utterly bored. He was currently going through his list: Make souls regret their decisions in life. Check. Make them beg for their soul to go to Kami. Check. Hear their worthless groveling. Che- CRASH. A book came from the sky as it landed on Shinigami's head, which prompted him to drop his checklist into an endless void._

" _DAMN YOU MORTALS AND YOUR ABILITY TO USE SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD! THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME TODAY!" yelled a very angry Shinigami. He hated those mortal who constantly used this pesky move. Why couldn't they use Wind Style: Heaven's Gate to send everything to his sister Kami? Oh wait, they didn't know how to use it. Stupid humans. He also had a nasty scar because of the stupid Swamp of the underworld jutsu. He suddenly became determined to torture the next soul very, very cruelly as he picked up the book to see what the hell it was. The ones whose torture was done for today were thanking Kami for that._

 _Back to the human world:_

" _Damnit brat! Just like your father! You made me lose my book!" screamed Jiraiya before he realised his mistake, hoping Naruto didn't notice. Sadly for him, he capitalised on the word "father" because the only other student Jiraiya trained (that he was told of) was the Fourth Hokage._

" _WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?"_

 _Needless to say, Jiraiya got a beating by Tsunade that would made Shinigami proud since Naruto wasn't supposed to learn about his parents before he became a chunin. They spent the entire night chatting about Minato and Kushina and even gave Naruto the letters they both left for him stating that they were sorry for leaving him alone in the world. At first, Naruto was upset - not angry - upset that his parents left him to this life, but after reading the letters he cried out knowing that his parents had loved him with all their hearts. Sasuke patted his back as Naruto left for his room, knowing that Naruto should be given some room for a little while._

 _Meanwhile, Down In Shinigami's Realm:_

" _I LOVE THOSE MORTALS AND THEIR ABILITY TO USE SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!" exclaimed a very happy Shinigami when he got around to reading the book. 'Damn, everything is described right down to the smallest detail. That mortal Jiraiya sure knows how to write! Can't wait until the actual book comes out, but I would have to wait a long time since I have his rough notes. Hmmmm.'_

 _Human Realm:_

 _The next morning, Jiraiya woke up and grumbled as he remembered what transpired yesterday. He hurt from the pain of the beating, but losing his book? That put him in depression. He turned around as he was about to go to the washroom when he found a book on the floor. Jiraiya screamed with joy as he found his work of art back, not even caring how it was possible that he got it back._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

* * *

"Your point is pervy-sage?" retorts Naruto.

"Never mind, your impossible. Here is your gift kiddies." Jiraiya replies back, receiving glares from both of them for being called kiddies. 'Note to self… call them kiddies for payback of being called a pervert. I AM A SUPER PERVERT!'

Jiraiya bites his thumb, as blood comes oozing down his finger before he jabs it at his other hand and starts doing hand seals. He slams his hands on the floor as kanji erupts around them and a poof of smoke appears. When the smoke disappears, two scrolls lay at his hands.

"I present to you… the Uchiha clan scroll of summoning, the Crows, and my, and your dad's scroll of summoning, the Toads!" says Jiraiya as he grins at their shocked faces.

"Of course, I'm only going to allow you to sign them today, not summon them. We'll do that at a later date. You guys do know how to sign right?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke nod as they remember when Shizune was allowed to sign the slug summon when she finished learning from Tsunade. Shizune is now a formidable jounin ninja that could give many jounin a run for their money. They both rush at each of their respective summoning scrolls, yell a thanks, bite their thumb, and sign in their blood. Once they have signed the scrolls, they disappear in fury of smoke.

After an hour or so, the relentless rain finally stopped and everyone went outside to enjoy the sun after the rain. After having some fun by sparring with both Jiraiya and the Third Hokage himself, though they were going considerably easier, they retreated into the shelter of the home to catch up.

The Third Hokage told them the reason why Naruto was hated throughout Konoha for practically no apparent reason. It was entirely Danzo's fault, who was the Sandaime's former best friend/ rival and an advisor.

* * *

 _*Flashback six years ago:*_

 _The Sandaime sighed as he finished combatting his nightmare… the paperwork. Sadly for him, that wasn't enough today as the council had called in a meeting. He got up and slowly made his way to the meeting. He could have been there instantly, but chose to take time, which would make people think age was catching up to the God Of Shinobi. It was the quite the contrary, he only acted as such because he knew that there were enemies in Konoha. Spies, civilians and, perhaps even his own shinobi. Which is exactly why he chose to act like a feeble old man. Deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon._

 _In about ten minutes he arrived at the council building, two minutes late. Just to piss off the council as an act of revenge for the troublesome paperwork._

 _Inside the building, a certain Shikaku Nara sneezed while his son, watching clouds god knows where sneezed as well._

" _How troublesome." the father son duo think and sneeze once again._

" _Must be dad again, using the same line."_

" _Must be Shika copying me."_

 _The door opens and the leader of the village walks in while turning his attention to the entire council. He glares at each and every one of them for bringing him here at this ungodly hour, especially after he was done his paperwork!_

" _What does this… honourable council need to be done at this time of the night?" asks Hiruzen showing mock respect towards the council that gave him headaches every day of the week._

" _We are here to ask of why the weapon…." Danzo began before he was quickly interrupted by the Hokage._

" _Naruto is A HUMAN not A WEAPON and the council would be wise to remember that."_

" _Be as it may," dismisses Danzo with a wave of his hand, showing his utter disrespect towards the Hokage. "We still want to know why he and the last Uchiha were allowed to leave Konoha with that drunk of a student of yours."_

 _At this point, the council starts murmuring agreement towards Danzo's point. Hiruzen looks at them quizzically. He wasn't called the God Of Shinobi for being senile. He noticed that for the past couple of years, around six years to be exact, that the council has been agreeing, however subtly to Danzo's arguments whenever presented which always led them to being passed._

 _Meanwhile, Danzo is scheming up a plan in order to make Naruto and Sasuke perfect weapons for Konoha, for HIS Konoha. 'He hasn't realised it even though it has been six years, no matter how subtle I make it he should have noticed. Goes to prove he is not worthy of the title Hokage.'_

 _The Hokage makes discreet handsigns for his Anbu guard, the guard who is a Hyuuga to check out Danzo's chakra system. The Anbu does what he is told and gasps, making his presence known to the council._

" _Is there a problem Turtle?" Inoichi asks which summed up the rest of the council's' thoughts._

" _Yes there is Yamanaka. Lord Danzo over here… HAS THE SHARINGAN EMBEDDED INTO HIS ARM AND EYE!" yells out the Anbu known as Turtle._

 _Danzo immediately jumps to his feet as the council reacts to it with shock and the Clan Heads get into a fighting stance while the Anbu block the exits. 'Curse my luck. Damn you Hiruzen! Damn You!'_

" _So you finally found out Hiruzen… Took you a while!" laughs out Danzo while releasing chakra to inform his Root Anbu to come to his aid. He may be laughing at them right now but on the inside he was feeling something he had not felt since his sensei Tobirama died. Fear._

" _How is this possible Danzo? Give me an answer or I will personally make you." exclaims the Hokage as his Killing Intent skyrockets, leaving the civilian council unconscious and the Clan Heads in awe of his power. Danzo on the other hand seemed unaffected but was inwardly frightened._

" _During the Kyuubi attack, many Uchiha lost their lives. I simply put their eyes to good use… especially Uchiha Sayuri's eye." Danzo replied in a monotone voice._

 _The council gasped as they remembered the girl from their Fourth Hokage's team. Uchiha Sayuri, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were on Jiraiya's team when they graduated from the academy. Kushina's best friends were both Uchihas. Mikoto and Sayuri. Sayuri was able to keep up with both Kushina and Minato, who were both legends in their own rights and even became Jounin around the same time. Their team was hailed as Konoha's Prodigy Team. Her eyes were known to be the most powerful Sharingan at the time. What not many people knew was that Sayuri had seen her parents die during the Third Shinobi World War, which prompted her three tomoe sharingan to take a step further. It evolved into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Her most well known ability was kotoamatsukami, the ability to control somebody without their knowledge and creating false information. She did not marry before she as well died near the end of the third shinobi war when Iwa and Suna had launched a combined counter attack on Konoha. Shisui was only 14 months old at the time of her demise._ _Her name was erected into the monument._

" _But now… ROOT!" Danzo yells out as dozens of Root ANBU materialize in the room._

" _Lord Hokage don't worry. We got these Root scum, take care of Danzo." yells out the Anbu captain and puts his hands in a prayer position. Suddenly wooden branches and blocks appear and start attacking the Root. The other clan heads follow his lead and defend their Hokage as he battles Danzo._

' _This is not going as planned. But I will have Konoha under my rule. We will finally rule the world!" Danzo schemes as he faces off his once best friend._

 _Danzo brings out his sword from the seal on his left arm. Hiruzen summons Enma, the monkey king._

" _ **Hiruzen what am I doing here?"**_ _Enma asks confused._

" _Danzo has done vile things in his time, I am merely ending them. For that I shall need your help if you will lend it." Hiruzen replies._

 _Enma sighs. He had been friends with Hiruzen ever since super old man what's-his-name took him as his sensei. Tobirama. That's who it was. But he could never knock out that overwhelming amount of respect that Hiruzen showed to everybody. EVERYBODY! It suffocated him._

" _ **Alright Hiruzen. And stop being so formal...OLD MAN!"**_

" _JUST HELP ME YOU OLD BANANA LOVING IDIOT" Hiruzen yells out in anger at being reminded how old he was._

 _Enma sticks his forehead at Hiruzen's and yells,_ _ **"What's wrong with bananas? They are the food of gods! Is it because you can't digest them… CAUSE YOU'RE AN OLD MAN? "**_

 _Danzo just sweat dropped at their antics. 'Even at this age, such bickering. This is why I should have been chosen. Why sensei why?' While Danzo was brooding, the two stopped bickering and stared down Danzo, who just returned the glare._

 _Enma transformed into his staff form. Danzo gripped his sword tightly. A gust of wind blows and the two ex-friends are off._

 _Danzo takes a swipe at Hiruzen's head. Hiruzen brings up Enma and blocks the deadly strike before overpowering Danzo's own sword. Danzo's guard opens up and Enma does a partial transformation and strikes Danzo at the heart. Danzo's eyes widen at the impact of Enma's fist, not believing it to be that powerful. He collapses and Enma transforms into a monkey once again._

" _That was quick, too quick. Something is wrong here." Hiruzen says as he looks at Danzo's dead body._

" _ **I agree. Even though i felt his life force fade away, something tells me he didn't die."**_ _Enma replie._

 _Hiruzen's eyes widen before he charges past Enma and meets kunai to kunai with… Danzo!_

" _So… it is true. Those sharingan in your hand do serve a purpose." Hiruzen says thoughtfully._

' _This is bad. Hiruzen will sooner or later recognize this technique since he is called the professor. But I got too careless. I forgot about the strength of Enma and Hiruzen combined. I won't give them a chance next time._

" _ **Hiruzen! This technique! I recognise it from my father's tales of Madara's prowess. It is the legendary Izanagi technique!"**_

 _The third hokage's eyes widen again for the hundredth time today. He knew the sharingan was not for genjutsu. That was the mangekyo in Danzo's eye. However, if those eight sharingan that were left any indicator, this would be a very long drawn out battle. Izanagi is a powerful jutsu. Despite Izanagi, Hiruzen knew he had the upper hand because despite of Danzo's… changes, he was still crippled and his genjutsu could not affect him when Enma and he were together because Enma was in Sage mode and he was constantly sending chakra to his body, enhancing it to the max._

 _Danzo brought up his sword once again and it when Hiruzen looked carefully, it was laced with wind chakra._

" _ **Wind Dance: Rippling Hurricane!"**_

 _The sword unleashes a huge amount of wind chakra that starts taking the form of a miniature tornado. Danzo stabs at Hiruzen with the sword but the third hokage has already finished his set of hand seals._

" _ **Earth Style: Earth Wall"**_

 _The earth wall stands up to the wind laced attack and Danzo lets it die out before jumping back as Hiruzen yells out yet another jutsu._

" _ **Earth Style: Earthen Spikes"**_

 _Spikes come out of the ground faster than most jounin can see, however Danzo is far from an average jounin. He leaps away before it impales him. However as he is in the air, Enma jumps forward and swipes at Danzo. Danzo clashes his sword with Enma's hands however both are equal in power. As Danzo touches the ground Enma attacks him once again with Hiruzen on the other side._

" _ **Sage art: Monkey's Fist"**_

 _Enma in his sage mode unleashes a barrage of fists at Danzo who is barely able to dodge them before Hiruzen come around behind him and yells out_

" _ **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"**_

 _Danzo slips into the swamp and is unable to do anything. He couldn't believe it. He had been utterly crushed by his rival. He thought he had the power to defeat anyone but clearly this was not the case. However he just had to use Izanagi to escape. But before he could attempt to Enma finishes him off._

" _ **Sage Art: Blade of God"**_

 _Enma's hand turns hard and sharp, just like a sword before he swiftly cuts off Danzo's arm. Hiruzen then uses a fire jutsu to burn Danzo alive inside._

' _Danzo. I'm sorry, you only did what you thought should happen for Konoha even though it was for your greed as well. Your name shall be written as an unofficial hero, fitting for somebody who did things hiddenly.' Hiruzen thought. What he meant by the unofficial hero is that the Hokage have a scroll filled with names of deceased who were not known for how they died for Konoha and should not be known for various reasons. Danzo's name would be added to the list._

" _You can go now Enma, I will handle the council now." Hiruzen sighed as he now has to deal with the troublesome council. At that moment, Shikaku, who had just finished his fight with the Root sneezed and so did his son, who was just watching clouds._

 _As Enma disappears Hiruzen couldn't help but think what happened to Danzo's sword._

* * *

 _*Meanwhile, somewhere very, very, very deep down the earth below Hiruzen*_

 _The Shinigami was having a great day. All the new souls that he gave a welcome to (meaning he tortured them) on how they would feel about their infinite stay in hell. Nothing could ruin this day, what's the worse that could hap-._

 _At that moment,it seemed the goddess of luck was against the Shinigami because before he could even finish the sentence, he was impaled in the head by a sword. There was only one thing that anyone immortal who got impaled by the sword would do. He screamed in a high pitch voice which cause an earthquake like effect on earth._

 _*Meanwhile, somewhere very, very, very high above the earth*_

" _Hah! I was right. Bro does have a high pitch voice that he hides behind his fake voice." Kami says to her friends as she fist bumps the goddess of luck who helped her finish one of her long lived questions._

 _Grumbling, the friends of Kami all hand her a million ryo each. Kami was sure going to have fun time shopping on earth._

* * *

 _*Back to below the earth*_

 _It was hard. Very, very hard for the servants of Shinigami to not laugh at their master's fate. He was running around like a little girl waving his hands up and down while screaming in a high pitch voice. After about an hour or so, the sword was finally removed from his head, but he had a nasty scar that wouldn't go away for a year or two. He couldn't even kill the person because one, the person didn't know what happens whenever he uses Swamp of the underworld and two, Kami wouldn't allow him. Looks like he would have to vent out his anger on the new coming evil souls._

* * *

 _*Back to earth*_

 _Hiruzen had just finished his meeting with the council. It turned out that the council really was being controlled by Danzo. They had wanted to respect the Fourth's wishes but Danzo manipulated them. All of them wanted to apologize to Naruto for their behaviour and beg for his forgiveness. Hiruzen calmly told them that Naruto, along with Sasuke were currently living with Tsunade and that they would be back to graduate from the academy because it seemed like the council forgot about the meeting. It could have just been the sharingan's after effects. The council was glad to hear they would have a chance to redeem themselves._

 _Hiruzen was going home when an Anbu arrived._

" _Sir you have to deal with the damage done by the Root."_

 _Hiruzen sighed and went back to the office. It couldn't be that bad could it? He got to his desk and looked up, his neck nearly perpendicular to the ground. That's how high his paperwork was. In just two hours it had grown from nothing to ceiling high! TWO HOURS! And worst of all, Minato never told him the secret to beating paperwork. Hiruzen screamed so loudly that Kami and Shinigami heard him from their realms. They both felt pity for the old man._

' _Damn, paperwork is evil. I would never wish that fate upon anyone, not even Madara. I feel sorry for you Hiruzen (he didn't know Hiruzen was the reason he got the scar) but it is something us leaders must endure. I hope your soul ends up in the highest level of heaven. You deserve that after decades of paperwork. ' Shinigami thinks before he turns his attention once again towards the new coming soul. MORE TORTURE TIME! (Chibi Shinigami dancing in Shinigami's head)._

 _End of super long flashback*_

* * *

Naruto was happy. He wasn't actually hated like he thought he was. Sasuke was also happy for his brother since he had hated how everyone else looked at him for something not his fault, especially when Kurama was such a cool person to hang out with.

" **You got that right kit. I am pretty awesome."**

"You're full of yourself. Your nine tails give you nine times the ego of everyone in the world."

Kurama scoffs at the insult and starts insulting Sasuke while he does the same. Naruto is having pretty much the same conversation with Kurama. Hiruzen stares at both of them seeing their faces go from happy to angry. He looks at Tsunade and Jiraiya who just tell him they are arguing with Kurama.

The next day, when the sun rises, the entire group leaves for Konoha, just like how the sun leaves east to travel to west. Each day starting a new journey, fresh of their previous one. Such is the journey of Sasuke and Naruto. The journey outside of Konoha training with their new family has ended and the path towards becoming the strongest shinobi has started. Whatever new adventures awaited them , they would take them with smiling faces, be it saving princesses, saving nations, defeating missing nins. Meanwhile, Kurama, and the rest of the group could realise just what Sasuke and Naruto were thinking. They couldn't wait to see their faces when they realise just what types of missions they would have to do first. They could already see Tora the cat's claw marks forming on them.

* * *

REVIEWS APPRECIATED!

Author's Notes:

This chapter came late, waaaaaaaaay to late. Hopefully I come out with the next one faster, as well as more action packed. Also, I am starting a new Naruto fanfic called Nightmares of Shinobi. It's supposed to be a comedy type story, check it out.

 **Mad Cow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Normal Speech"

" **Demonic Speech"**

'Thought'

' **Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Woohoo! I'm back Konoha!" yells out an ecstatic Naruto, who after a day of traveling was happy they arrived back in Konoha.

The two eternal chunin just looked at him and smiled. Sasuke promptly back handed Naruto telling him to stop being so loud. Naruto retorted by calling him a emo duckbutt, thanks to his hair style. You could see the steam rising out of Sasuke's ears. Naruto, realising he was in danger, ran inside the gates of Konoha.

"GET BACK HERE DOBE!" yelled out Sasuke as he chased after him.

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya sighed as they knew that this would escalate into a battle soon. Hopefully they would find a training ground, and not show off too many skills as they were told. They were told not to show their full powers which meant no Wood style and no Mangekyou Sharingan. The Third Hokage just looked at them bemusedly, remembering the past, when he trained the Sannin. He remembered how Jiraiya would always find a way to annoy Tsunade which led to him being chased around for hours. Wait, strike that, he didn't even need to recall the past… Jiraiya was doing it right now. He just shook his head, wondering why did his two students act like they were still four.

He waved off the chunin and went to get the council. They were so much easier to handle thanks to Danzo's death. They no longer tried to deceive him into giving them more money, power and much more. In fact, they even helped him correct a few unknown laws that he had created and even gave back unneeded money stating that they worked for Konoha, not against it. He couldn't have been prouder of his people's Will Of Fire.

* * *

Naruto kept running, he knew it was routine by now. Eventually they would stop and find a good place to fight so that he could beat Sasuke up again. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw a good training ground. He made a swift right turn and fled into the field, with Sasuke shortly after him.

When he go to the center of the field, he backflipped over Sasuke's head surprising him. In mid-air he quickly flicked a kunai at him before landing on his feet. Sasuke threw his own kunai at Naruto's, intercepting it instantly. Naruto smirked, soon copied by Sasuke. Naruto dashed forward, his fists cocked up. He threw a punch towards Sasuke's head before it was intercepted by Sasuke's hand. Naruto then kicked him in the gut before backflipping out of the way.

Sasuke then unleashed a barrage of fists, only to have them all intercepted by Naruto. He then swirled brought his foot around. It connected with Naruto's chest but suddenly he turned into smoke. _Kage Bunshin_

Sasuke looked around him but saw no trace of Naruto. He realised that he was hiding under the ground. He smirked before he raised his fist aimed downwards. He then smashed at the ground applying chakra to it and the entire field shook as the ground cracked open to reveal where Naruto was. Sasuke had the best chakra control out of the two and therefore was able to utilise Tsunade's legendary strength to the finest. Naruto on the other hand, fought more like Jiraiya did and so he learned his taijutsu mostly from Jiraiya. That put them near equal on taijutsu. However, in Ninjutsu, Naruto dominated since he was both an Uzumaki and a jinchuuriki which meant he had low Kage level chakra while Sasuke only had around Mid-jounin chakra.

Naruto knew he was spotted, so he quickly popped out of the ground and summoned 20 kage bunshins to his side in order to surround Sasuke. Sasuke, also summoned his own Kage Bunshins who began intercepting other Kage Bunshins. Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan, however he could not use it's genjutsu ability on Naruto because of him being a jinchuuriki. Damn Kurama kept getting in the way.

" **Hey what can I say? I'm just that awesome."** Kurama replied in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke chose to ignore it and continue fighting. Since genjutsu was out of the question, his Sharingan could only track and copy Naruto. And Naruto was so unpredictable that it was impossible to decide his action. Tsunade had recognised this ability and with Jiraiya's help, was able to teach Naruto three different styles from which he easily switched from unconsciously. Sasuke on the other hand, kept to his Uchiha Interceptor Fist Style. With this taijutsu style, along with his Sharingan and super strength, was always able to eventually defeat Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke kept exchanging blow after blow while their clones fought around them. Eventually Naruto changed his form to a different style, throwing off Sasuke completely. He hadn't seen him do it that quickly, perhaps he secretly trained in it to master it. Naruto dropped on his hand and kicked at Sasuke's legs, which promptly made him fall. Before he could regain his balance, Naruto yelled out one of his special techniques.

" **Uzumaki Barrage!"**

" **U!"** A clone Naruto kicks Sasuke into the air by coming from under the ground.

" **ZU!"** The real Naruto punches Sasuke in the gut throwing him to another clone Naruto.

" **MA!"** The clone punches Sasuke in the back and sends him propelling towards another clone Naruto.

" **KI"** The clone Naruto knees Sasuke on the jaw forcing him upwards.

" **NARUTO BARRAGE!"** Suddenly dozens of Naruto appear in mid air, and all go towards Sasuke to deal damage from all sides. However before they can do that, a Sasuke clone yells out:

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"** The searing hot ball of fire burns through the multiple Naruto clones and the real Sasuke substitutes with the clone Sasuke to come out unscathed. He looks around for Naruto once again only to find he has mysteriously disappeared. He raises his fist to destroy the ground once again but before he can do anything, Naruto cries out:

" **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"** Sasuke is forcefully pulled underneath the very ground he was going to destroy, however he releases a high amount of lightning chakra around his legs, something he found out he could do because of his great chakra control. Well as great as you can get when you are a jinchuuriki.

Once he gets himself out of the swamp, it reverts back to normal since Naruto is no longer channeling chakra into it. They both eye each other carefully, daring the other to make the first move. Taijutsu was over, it was Ninjutsu time. Sasuke begins hand seals faster than most genin can see and says:

" **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!"** A wave of lightning releases from Sasuke's hands as he thrusts them forward. Naruto charges forward, right into the path of the jutsu while doing seals of his own.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** The wave of lightning is overwhelmed by the wind and before it can blow Sasuke into the air, Sasuke has already done another set of hand seals.

" **Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"** The fire burns through the air and charges forward at Naruto, twice the size it used to be. Naruto then escapes by using an earth jutsu.

He reappears suddenly behind Sasuke and grabs his shoulders while another clone of Naruto appears below the ground and grabs his legs.

" **Earth Style: Double Team Decapitation!"** However the Sasuke turns into smoke, revealing it to be a Kage Bunshin. Sasuke had substituted again at the last moment. He could make decisions like those thanks to his sharingan which allowed him to analyze everything.

Naruto grins, Sasuke had stepped into the boundary of his prank area. After Sasuke had used the Fireball jutsu, Naruto had escaped to prepare a prank on Sasuke. His pranks were always ingenious and that made them deadly. One time Jiraiya had payed the price for underestimating him.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Jiraiya had taken Naruto for a month long training trip while Sasuke stayed with Tsunade in Fire Country. Jiraiya had decided to take Naruto to Uzushiogakure, where he would be able to find Fuinjutsu of his ancestors. However, halfway through their journey back from Uzushiogakure, he ditched Naruto to go "research". Naruto naturally was pissed and decided to prank the living hell out of Jiraiya._

 _They had found many invaluable fuinjutsu techniques that only a true Uzumaki could understand, by going through the scrolls in order. Not even Jiraiya could see the scroll because an Uzumaki had to constantly be sending Chakra to the scroll for it to even show up. The ingenious part of the design is that it still wouldn't work if another chakra signature is nearby, meaning only an Uzumaki alone with nobody nearby could open one of them. Jiraiya had given Naruto the first scroll, which was the beginner's scroll. He stated that Naruto couldn't start on more fuinjutsu until he was a little older. Not even his father had started this young on fuinjutsu._

 _Naruto decided to put the scroll to use in one of his fuinjutsu pranks. He began drawing out the seals perfectly from the scroll, like a true Uzumaki. Jiraiya was going to regret ever ditching him._

 _Meanwhile, Jiraiya was busy researching in the civilian bath house, eagerly writing down every single detail on his book that mysteriously reappeared after Naruto had used Swamp of the Underworld. The book was almost finished, he couldn't wait to publish it. It would be his best selling since his first release! As he was writing, he was promptly hit on the head, courtesy of Naruto, and his head smashed into the book. When he looked upwards, he was so surprised that he lost all his anger immediately. Instead of all the civilian women, he was staring at a dozen Tsunades in the bath house. This was too much for him and he nose bled into a tree._

 _When Naruto had smacked Jiraiya on the head, he put a genjutsu seal on him, making him see his deepest desire. However, that was only part of the plan. When Jiraiya hit the tree, ninja wire broke loose sending dozens of kunai towards him. Smirking, he got ready to dodge, thinking that Naruto severely underestimated him, when he realised he couldn't move. He turned his head to see that there was a paralysis seal on the tree preventing him from moving. His eyes widened as he realised that HE was the one who underestimated Naruto. The kunais pinned him to the tree and made a shape all around his body._

 _Next, a can a paint fell from the impact of the kunais hitting the tree. The paint splattered over Jiraiya, however, it turned to different colours, courtesy of another seal. At the center of Jiraiya's multicoloured chest was written PERVERT ALERT. ENJOY LADIES! Naruto then transformed into a girl, wearing a towel and screamed at the top of his lungs, "PERVERT!"_

 _All of the women in the bath house came out immediately, ready to pummel to poor soul. Their eyes laid on Jiraiya and their expressions turned dark. Jiraiya knew it was he was in for a beating and he promised himself to teach the brat a lesson for this. He realised it was his fault for ditching him, but he was too angry to accept it. The beating that happened next was almost as worse as the one Tsunade had done on him when he researched on her. Almost._

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Once Sasuke was out of the clearing with the substitution, he immediately felt a cold chill run down his spine. That never meant a good thing. Using his Sharingan's analysis ability, he looked around for any sign of Naruto or his clones, including above and below. When satisfied, he decided to hunt for Naruto only to realise one key thing. He couldn't move. He looked down at his feet and groaned. He could barely make out the edge of black scribbles, which marked a fuinjutsu. Naruto had paralyzed him.

Sasuke knew he was helpless in this situation since he couldn't even move his arms anymore. Without the ability to mold chakra, he couldn't escape this. So he decided to wait for Naruto and see what he would do. Once Naruto attacked, he would be free and he could counter attack at a moment's notice, all thanks to his Sharingan.

Naruto entered the area a few seconds later grinning like a madman.

"Heh! You're not gonna love this Sasuke. This is a prank I devised based off of one key fact I know about you." Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke.

"And what would that be?"

Ignoring the question, Naruto patiently got out four sheets of paper and drew more fuinjutsu. He then placed them on the palms of his hands as well as Sasuke's.

"It is….the fact that you are ticklish." Naruto grinned once again as he raised his hands.

Sasuke paled at this. Suddenly, his hands also raised against his will. Naruto had made a controlling seal. He could already tell what would come next.

Sasuke was able to turn his head, the only thing that could move, and he was able to see two clones of Naruto come down from the tree tops holding his most dreaded weapon, the feather.

Seconds later the sound of Sasuke laughing filled the training field.

"Cry mercy and I will stop." laughed Naruto as he was unaffected by the tickles, which was a good thing considering the seal affected both ends meaning Naruto also felt it but he wasn't ticklish.

"N -ahaha - Never!" cried out Sasuke as tears started falling from his eyes due to the laughter.

"So be it!" After which the clones doubled their tickling speeds.

" _Ahahaha, n..need t..to . l...lllaughing!"_ Sasuke thought in his head. He then remembered how Naruto once showed him the easiest way to destroy a seal was to channel more chakra through it than the user did.

Sasuke would have facepalmed if he could of, but he was busy laughing. Closing his eyes he went into his dreamscape.

"Hey Kurama, mind helping me in this predicament."

" **Not really, I quite enjoy seeing you die of laughter. Besides this is my only source of enjoyment right now."**

Sasuke sweatdropped at this. Glaring at the giant fox he said, "Let's put it this way. If I don't stop laughing, I won't be able to win this match meaning Naruto and Yang-Kurama win.

At this Kurama stood up and growled, " **I will not lose to myself. I AM the better and sexier Kyuubi half. Don't worry kit, leave this to the great Kurama!"**

Sasuke just shook his head at Kurama's antics. He had grown quite used to them since Yin-Kurama was more of the egoist and arrogant of the two halfs. Of course that meant he suited Sasuke perfectly as that was he was. He could not stand losing to anyone, no matter how skilled and always strived to be stronger, so that nobody could best him. This way he could stop those who deserved to be stopped for the safety of others (Itachi and whoever else he meets that need to be stopped).

Naruto and Yang-Kurama were a bit different. Both were more of jokesters than the other two and both were never serious. Naruto, like Sasuke strived to become stronger, but not to find and stop those who are bad, but to become strong so that he can protect those he cares about. In reality, together they would make perfect leaders. One protects his public while the other stops evil. However if there was one thing both agreed on, they did not like losing to the other at all.

" **Ready kit? Naruto is gonna be ready for something like this. You are going to need to be fast. I'm only gonna send a miniscule portion of chakra to you so that Tsunade and Jiraiya don't come chasing after you."**

"Ready when you are Kurama."

Outside the mindscape Sasuke is instantly tackled by the immense feeling of laughter as the torture continues. He them feels a massive ammount of chakra resonate throughout his feet breaking the paralysis seals. Kurama's miniscule amount of chakra was probably the amount a chunin-ready genin has. That had been enough in breaking the seals. Sasuke brought out a kunai and in a reverse hold swiped at the clone's neck causing it to go up in smoke. Knowing there was another clone to deal with he dodged to the right causing the clone to stumble and lose it's balance.

Smirking, Sasuke brings down his kunai ready to destroy it when suddenly it's caught by the clone. Shocked, Sasuke leaps back, just in time for Naruto to come diving in the very position he was seconds ago. However the Naruto goes up in smoke.

" _Ah! So Naruto used Kawarimi with the one clone I didn't kill. He then pretended to be like one of his clones to throw me off. That was a close one, he almost go me."_

Ready to continue, both get into their respective taijutsu positions. Before they can, they hear clapping from the side. Turning around, they notice the Hokage along with Tsunade Jiraiya. Hiruzen seemed impressed by the two while Jiraiya began bragging about how he was the one who taught them all of this. Ticked off, Tsunade proceeds to punch Jiraiya dead center on his face sending him flying.

Ignoring the two, Hiruzen turns to the boys and smiles warmly,

"I have to say, I'm impressed by your skill. Not many can claim to be as skilled as you! Now, how about you boys get to the academy, after all, you start year today! Take this slip to the Chunin teacher in the academy."

"Thanks gramps! Just you watch, I'll be the top notch ninja in the academy! One step closer to surpassing my parents!"

Naruto had made it his life goal to surpass his parents in every way. He had already started mastering fuinjutsu at a age where his parents were still learning to write kanjis. His father was known for his speed while his mother was known for her kenjutsu, something Naruto aimed to surpass. Naruto's second dream was to become Hokage, just like his father had.

Sasuke's fist found it's way onto Naruto's head. "Be more respectful!"

"Now now Sasuke, it's alright. He hasn't stopped calling me that since the day he could talk. It's not like you can talk sense into him." chuckled Hiruzen.

"Waa.. Hey! Gramps!"

"So Sasuke, I heard about Naruto's goal, what is your goal?"

When Hiruzen had first asked, Sasuke's only goal was to defeat his brother and bring peace to his clan. He wondered just how much he had changed by being in Naruto's influence.

"My goal… is related to Naruto's. The first thing I wish to do is stop Itachi. Before it was for the clan, but now, now that i have begun to think deeply about it, doing it for the clan is selfish. By doing it for the clan, nobody will win, not me, not Itachi. SO I changed my view, I will stop Itachi, for the betterment of others. So that anyone else who dares think about something like this will not do it. I will stop him for the peace of others.

Hiruzen was proud of his two students, as well as Naruto. Thy had saved Sasuke from going down the dark side as he feared he might walk.

"You said that is your first dream. What about your other?"

"My other dream is to help Naruto become Hokage so that together we might accomplish what uncle Jiraiya wished he could do. World Peace, where everyone can live in safety."

Bristling with pride, Hirzuen puts a hand on both of Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders.

"Bringing world peace is something that is almost impossible. Almost! However, if anyone can do it, I am sure you two can. The Will Of Fire burns brightly inside both of you. Just remember one thing, nobody has to do anything alone. Those that do never succeed in what they do. Never be afraid to ask for help. Now both you go, before you are already more late than you are.

"Righto! Later Old Man!"

"Thank you Lord Hokage, we will see you later."

Turning around, Hiruzen sweatdropped. Tsunade was chasing after Jiraiya while his Anbu were betting on how long it will take before he is caught. Shaking his head, he walks towards his office, ready for another day of… PAPERWORK! Damn the Fourth, couldn't he have revealed the secret before he died?

"Alright class quiet down! I know it's the last year for all of you but please, we need to start. I said **SHUT UP!** " the chunin yelled in exasperation.

Suddenly a wild blond crashes into the academy through one of the windows and lands… right on top of the poor chunin.

"Really Naruto? You had to come through the window?"

"I am only continuing the teachings of my godfather."

"Then - "

"No! Not those teachings, you god damn pervert!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" the chunin yelled out while getting Naruto off. Glaring at both of them, especially the blond named Naruto.

"Erm… I'm Sasuke and this idiot is Naruto. The Hokage told us to give this to you."

Still glaring, the chunin snatches the note from Sasuke's hand and reads it. The class noticed his eyes growing wider and wider the more he reads.

"Ah! So you two are my new students? But why the hell did you come through the window. Wait never mind, I can see why now. For your information, my name is Iruka Umino."

Turning around, Iruka addresses the whole class. "Listen up everybody. No complaining! On the order of the Third Hokage himself, these two will be attending their FINAL year for the academy."

Seeing as the class was about to start yelling about unfairness and what not, Iruka silences them with one hand.

" _Damn he's good."_ Naruto thinks.

" **Impressive teacher, if it was me, I would just eat one of them so the rest would shut up."**

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to stare at Kurama.

" **It's a joke god damnit! Can't you see I'm bored here fleshbags!"**

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes twitched at being called flesh bags. The reason both of them were in the same mind was because they contain the same beast so Kurama usually creates a multi mind link between them which allows them communicate with each other by their thoughts. As well as listen to Kurama's comments every now and then.

Ignoring him, they tune back to hearing Iruka.

"The reason they are NOT doing six years is because they have been training outside of Konoha with Naruto's god parents. Sasuke was adopted alongside Naruto by Naruto's godparents. However, they had both started the academy with all of you in the first year, but left due to unfortunate circumstances. Now, please welcome Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha."

The class gasped as they remembered the last Uchiha. He had started alongside them all during the first year but had mysteriously left. They all turned their heads to the blond, wondering who he was, before it clicked in the minds of many who he was.

"The other returning student is Naruto Senju Uzumaki, son of Minato Senju and Kushina Uzumaki."

Dead silence. Everyone was left speechless. However Shikamaru noticed something Iruka had said.

"Troublesome. Iruka sensei, how is it our Fourth Hokage is Senju, is he not a Namikaze? There was no other person named Minato who could be the age of being Naruto's father so it has to be the Fourth Hokage."

"My dad's identity was hidden in order to protect him as a child, he was the son of godmother Tsunade's brother who died in the Second Shinobi War. He just never got around to revealing it." Replied Naruto.

"Well if the introductions are done, class please wait a while while I talk to Naruto and Sasuke personally.

Taking them outside the classroom, he closes the door and turns around to face them. He smiles brightly at both, especially Naruto.

"From the Hokage I heard that both of you were atleast Chunin level and this exam was just for show. I'm not surprised considering who you are living with. All I can say is welcome back Sasuke, Naruto."

Both Naruto and Sasuke smile at their favourite Academy Teacher. Before they left with Tsunade, Iruka had warmed up to Naruto quite a bit and had apologised for his horrible behaviour. Naruto had forgiven very quickly and proceeded to suck his wallet dry from Iruka's offer to eat at Ichiraku. Iruka had learned never to take Naruto there again unless he was loaded with cash.

Iruka led them back to the classroom and he began the lesson for the day. Shortly after, Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke annoyed the orange fox in his mind.

* * *

REVIEWS APPRECIATED!

Check out my new story Nightmares of Shinobi

 **MAD COW**


End file.
